Peik
3 6 |Herrscher = Haus Graufreud |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Peik) }} Peik (im Original: Pyke) ist Hochburg und Stammsitz des Hauses Graufreud, den Herrschern über die Eiseninseln. Sie liegt auf der gleichnamigen Insel Peik, die zu den sieben Eiseninseln gehört. Sie ist ebenfalls Hauptstadt der Eiseninseln. Peik ist eine alte Festung und wurde auf einer Klippe errichtet. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte umspülte das Meer die Küste, wodurch das Bauwerk auf einzelnen voneinander getrennten Felsen ruht. Es entstanden mehrere Türme und Kleinburgen, die im Falle einer Belagerung alle nacheinander erobert werden müssen. Die unterschiedlichen Festungsanlagen sind dabei nur durch schwankende Hängebrücken miteinander verbunden. Die steile und felsige Küste macht eine Landung unmöglich, weswegen der Schiffsverkehr über die nahe gelegenen Hafenstadt Herrenhort abgewickelt wird. "Peik" ist auch der Nachname, den Bastarde der Eiseninseln bei ihrer Geburt erhalten. In der Serie Geschichte thumb|250px Neun Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung ist Peik der letzte Rückzugsort des Hauses Graufreud, während der Graufreud Rebellion. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt galt Peik als uneinnehmbar. König Robert Baratheon belagerte mit seinen Truppen die Burg, wobei der einstürzenden Südturm Maron Graufreud unter sich begrub, einen von Balons Söhnen. Danach stürmten Soldaten in die Bresche, mit ihnen Thoros von Myr und Jorah Mormont, denen es mit relativ wenig Verlusten gelang, einen Brückenkopf innerhalb der Mauern zu sichern. Schließlich kapitulierte Balon und durfte Titel und Land behalten. Staffel 2 thumb|250px|Theon Graufreud sieht Peik vom Meer aus. Im Krieg der Fünf Könige kommt Theon Graufreud schließlich zurück auf die Eiseninseln, um seinem Vater ein Angebot Robb Starks zu überbringen. Dieser lehnt das Angebot jedoch ab. Auf Peik erklärt Balon seinen beiden Kindern, dass er plant den Norden zu überfallen, da Robb mit dem kompletten Heer nach Süden gezogen ist. Staffel 3 Ramsay Schnee schickt eine Nachricht nach Peik und stellt Balon ein Ultimatum, die Eisenmänner sofort aus dem Norden abzuziehen oder er werde den gefangen Theon weiter verstümmeln, als Beweis dafür, schickt er Theons Penis in einer Truhe mit. Da Theon nun unfähig ist die Linie der Graufreuds fortzuführen und er sich sowieso seinen Befehlen widersetzte, denkt Balon nicht daran das Eroberte wieder aufzugeben. Asha Graufreud segelt jedoch von Peik nach Grauenstein, um Theon zu befreien. Staffel 6 Auf Peik versucht Asha ihrem Vater klarzumachen, dass ihr Vormarsch im Norden gescheitert ist, da die Glauers Tiefwald Motte zurückerobert haben. Dieser will sich jedoch nicht belehren lassen und verlässt wütend den Raum. Auf einer schwankenden Zugbrücke versperrt ihm sein Bruder Euron Graufreud den Weg. Er verlangt die Abdankung seines Bruders, als dieser sich weigert wirft ihn Euron kurzerhand in den Abgrund. Theon kehrt nach Peik zurück und möchte seiner Schwester helfen, Königin zu werden. In den Büchern Peik ist eine Burg, die auf einer Insel gleichen Namens liegt, welche eine der acht großen Eiseninseln ist. Es ist der Sitz des Hauses Graufreud, deren Lords als Lord Schnitter von Peik bekannt sind. Die Graufreuds sind Herrscher der Eiseninseln seit den Eroberungskriegen. Die Graufreuds behaupten, die Insel sei nach der Burg benannt. Das gemeine Volk behauptet, dass die Burg des Hauses Graufreud nach der Insel benannt wurde. Architektur Peik ist eine alte Burg. Es wurde ursprünglich auf einer Klippe errichten, die weit aus dem Meer ragte, doch mit der Zeit erodierte der Vorsprung, weshalb die Türme der Burg auf einer Reihe von kleinen, kargen Felsformationen stehen, umgeben von Wasser. Dort gibt es keinen sicheren Ankerplatz, weshalb Reisende zum nahegelegenen Herrenhort segeln müssen. Die Türme sind durch schwankende Hängebrücken verbunden. Der Bergfried, seine Türme, Mauern und Brücken sind aus dem gleichen grauschwarzen Stein gemacht, aus dem auch der Rest der Insel besteht. In den Tausenden von Jahren, die er dort steht, wurde der Bergfried von grünen Flechten überwuchert. Eine Ringmauer umschließt die Landzunge von Fifty Acres und die Klippe am Fuß der Steinbrücke, die zur größten Felssäule führt. Die Ställen, Zwinger und Viehunterkünfte befinden sich auf der Landzunge. Der Große Bergfried, der Küchenturm und der Blutturm befinden sich auf ihren eigenen Vorsprung. Türme und Nebengebäude sind dahinter, miteinander verbunden durch überdachte Torbögen, wo die Säulen dicht nebeneinander stehen und mit lange, schwankende Übergängen aus Holz und Seilen, falls dies nicht der Fall ist. Um den Seeturm zu erreichen, müssen drei Brücken überquert werden, von denen die letzte aus Seilen besteht. thumb|250px thumb|250px thumb|250px * Der Große Bergfried ist gewaltig und thront auf der größten Felssäule. Er ist mit dem Blutturm durch einen überdachte Steinbrücke verbunden. Seine lange stickige Halle beherbergt den Meersteinstuhl. * Der Blutturm ist einer der größten Bereiche der Burg. Er liegt auf einer eigenen Insel, weiterentfernt als der Große Bergfried. Seine Hallen sind größer und besser ausgestattet. Den Namen erhielt er vor eintausend Jahren, als man die Söhne des Flusskönigs Bernarr II. Gerechtermann dort erschlug und die Stücke zu ihrem Vater auf dem Festland schickte. Um den Großen Bergfried zu erreichen, muss eine überdachte Steinbrücke genutzt werden. * Der Küchenturm befindet sich auf seiner eigenen Insel, weiterentfernt vom Festland als der Große Bergfried. * Der Seeturm erhebt sich auf der entferntesten Insel an deren äußersten Rand. Es ist der älteste Teil der Burg. Er ist rund und groß. Das Meersalz hat den Fuß des Turms über die Jahrhundert weiß gefärbt und gekrümmt. Um vom Großen Bergfried zum Seeturm zu gelangen, müssen drei Brücken überquert werden. Der Turm enthält die Gemächer von Lord Graufreud. * Das Torhaus wird durch eine hohe Brücke vom Großen Bergfried getrennt. Peiks Mauern verlaufen in einem Halbmond von einer Klippe zur anderen und das Torhaus gestattet den Zutritt. Es liegt im Zentrum der Mauerm it einem Eisenfallgatter, um zusätzlichen Schutz zu bieten, sollte die Mauer angegriffen werden. Es gibt drei Türme auf beiden Seiten; der südlichste Turm ist neu, mit blasseren, grauen Steinen, nachdem der alte Südturm während der Graufreud Rebellion zerstört wurde, als König Robert Baratheon durchbrach. Geschichte Peik ist so alt, dass seine ursprünglichen Erbauer und Herren nicht mehr bekannt sind. Die Burg war einst größer und lag auf dem Festland der Insel Peik, doch die instabile Erde ließ einig Bereiche der Klippe ins Meer stürzen. Die verbliebenen Strukturen sind auf Felssäulen errichtet. König Qhored I. Hoffartt ermordete die Söhne von König Bernarr II. Gerechtermann auf Peik, obwohl sie seine Geiseln waren. Prätendenten erhoben sich auf Groß Wiek, Alt Wiek, Orgmont und Peik, nach dem Tod von Harren dem Schwarzen. Schließlich wurde das Haus Graufreud zum Lord der Eiseninseln ernannt, als es sich König Aegon I. Targaryen unterwarf. In der Zeit nach den Eroberungskriegen, wurde Lord Vickon Graufreud der neue Lord der Eiseninseln und herrschte vom Meersteinstuhl auf Peik. Die Belagerung von Peik war die letzte Schlacht während der Graufreud Rebellion. König Robert I. Baratheon, gemeinsam mit Lord Eddard Stark, sammelte Tausende von Männer und landete auf der Insel bei Herrenhort. Sie eroberten die Burg Peik, als es ihnen gelungen war, den südlichen Teil der Außenmauer durch Belagerungsmaschinen niederzureißen. A Clash of Kings Theon Graufreud kehrt das erste Mal nach Peik zurück, seit er als Kind nach der Graufreud Rebellion von dort weggebracht wurde. Er segelt von Seegart aus nach Peik und begibt sich von Herrenhort zur Burg Peik. Statt einem Platz im Seeturm, wo er als Kind geschlafen hatte, wird Theon eine Kammer im Blutturm gegeben. Vom Meersteinstuhl aus, veranstaltet Lord Balon Graufreud ein Fest für seine herbeigerufenen Kapitäne. Dann diskutiert er seine Pläne für die Unabhängigkeit und einer Invasion des Nordens mit seiner Familie in den Gemächern des Seeturms. Erwähnenswerte Bewohner * Balon Graufreud - ehemaliges Oberhaupt des Hauses Graufreud, Lord Schnitter von Peik, ehemaliger König der Eiseninseln. ** Asha Graufreud - seine einzige Tochter. ** Theon Graufreud - Balons letzter lebender Sohn. * Euron Graufreud - derzeitiger König der Eiseninseln. Galerie Concept Art 202 Peik CA.jpg|Concept Art von Karakter Peik1_CA.jpg|Concept Art von Karakter Peik_Kimberley_Pope_CA.jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope GoT Kimberley Pope Peik CA (1).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope GoT Kimberley Pope Peik CA (2).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope GoT Kimberley Pope Peik CA (3).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope GoT Kimberley Pope Peik CA (4).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope GoT Kimberley Pope Peik CA (5).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope GoT Kimberley Pope Peik CA (6).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Pyke (castle) es:Pyke nl:Piek (plaats) pl:Pyke pt-br:Pyke (castelo) ru:Пайк uk:Пайк zh:派克岛 Kategorie:Orte (Eiseninseln) Kategorie:Burgen Kategorie:Haus Graufreud